


I Missed You

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Infinity War, Post Ragnarok, Thor (POV), but hes got a castle all to himself, loki is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: When Loki receives an entire castle to himself, Thor notices how lonely he is. Thor take it upon himself to give Loki someone he's been missing for a while.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: I’m terrible I know asking again, Loki x Reader where shes his wife who’s been asleep in a crystal under Asgard and the reason she’s down there is Loki and her had a fight about his want to take over Midgard and Thor goes to find her once Loki’s changed his ways as a gift because Loki thinks he’s the only one who knows what really happened to his wife? Sorry this one is long ^_^

Loki wrung his hands so much that Thor thought his fingers would stay moving that way. He pat his brother on the back, trying to settle him down. Both of them stood before an abandoned castle in Norway. The air was chilled and the wind whipped around them as if nature herself welcomed the gods on their homeland. 

“Are you sure this is mine?” Loki asked. Thor patted his brother again.

“Yes, this is what you want, right?” Thor reassured him.

“Yes, but it’s just…it’s so large,” Loki’s wide eyes looked over his new home. The abandoned castle looked to be falling apart in places, but it still stood tall and away from people which is exactly what Loki had wanted. Since, Infinity War many things have changed across the globe. Loki and Thor still looked the same, but they were both wiser.

And Loki wanted to change. After all of his good deeds and helpful ways, Thor saw a true character growth in his brother. One that he thought he had lost. Of course, Asgard was always there, but Loki wanted something of his own. Some place of his own. The castle looked to intimidate him which Thor noticed right away.

“Why don’t we take a look inside?” Thor led the way as the gates of the castle opened for both of them. The stone masonry and the wood had seen better days, and dust had built up in crevices and ledges. Loki’s wide eyes looked around him. He still wrung his hands.

The previous owner graciously gave them both a tour of the castle after finding out who was to own it. Loki wasn’t himself. He made no snide remarks. He didn’t trick anyone. He couldn’t even muster up one little joke. Loki’s eyes shifted around the entire castle. It wasn’t until the previous owner shared stories about his family celebrating the holidays here when Thor caught Loki biting his lip in shame.

They thanked the owner for his time and they were left alone in the empty castle.

“Brother,” Thor reached out to him. “You don’t seem alright.”

“It’s a lot to have for myself,” Loki’s eyes shifted even more. “I suppose I’ll have room for all the books I want, of course.” He tried to smile. Thor nodded. An idea brewed in his mind like a slow stew coming to boil.

“Loki, what if I told you I had a way to fill this castle with things you want?”  
“I’d tell you that you’re lying and probably stab you again,” Loki sassed him back. Thor smiled to himself, thinking his idea could blow Loki away. 

Asgard was mostly gone except for Loki’s biggest secret: his wife. Thor remembered her dearly. How much light she brought to Loki’s darkness. How Thor secretly watched his brother’s first kiss with her. It was after a party and she had dragged him away from everyone and into their Mother’s garden. She wrapped her arms around him and placed the gentle kiss on the blushing boy. 

Thor was honored to stand by his brother’s side as they got married. Loki still blushed while he wore all of his armor, including the golden horns. Thor had whispered every variation of a ‘horny’ joke he could that day. Then, he watched Y/N walk down the aisle in a beautifully long golden dress. He knew Loki would kill him if Thor looked for too long, but everyone was. She was gorgeous and shining.

Thor wished he could say that their marriage blossomed after the wedding, but not long after, Thor was banished. Loki ruled and the power went to his head. Y/N tried her best to keep him grounded. They had fights, but none of them as big as when Loki screamed at her in front of everyone. Thor wasn’t there, but Lady Sif had told him.

Loki had Y/N in chains when she saw her. Her wrists were chained to the ground, too heavy for her to run. Sif wanted to break her free and keep her away from Loki. Still, she acted the part of being a happy wife. Until, Y/N said something out of line. Loki unleashed his wrath on her. 

She was exhausted. She had enough. Loki shared his desire to take over Midgard for both of them. They could rule like true gods there. Y/N couldn’t recognize the man she fell in love with anymore. After Loki dropped into the void, Y/N encased herself in a crystal. She wasn’t able to cope with the sadness and the anger she felt. She never believed Loki was dead. When he came back to Asgard, Y/N’s letter was there waiting for him. 

She was not. She was asleep, waiting for the day her true husband could come back to her.

Loki searched under Asgard for several nights for her. In fact, Loki mourned for months after Asgard was gone because he never found her. Thor did, of course. 

Sif and the Warriors Three had wanted to protect Y/N from Loki at all costs, so they put her where Loki couldn’t find her. On Midgard with SHIELD where she would be safe. Thor entered their headquarters in underground New York. 

She was still the same as she once was when she went to sleep. Thor opened the crystal himself. He may not be his brother, but Thor knew some magic. His fingers ignited the light on the crystal. Runes lit up and unlocked the case as steam fogged the ground and rose to fade away in the air.

Y/N blinked her eyes and sat up. “Thor? What are you doing here? Did Loki bring you back to take the crown?” Her smile was big and her heart beat like a butterfly. Thor smiled down at his sister-in-law. She touched his short hair.

“What happened to your hair? How long has it been?”

“You and I have a lot to talk about,” Thor nodded. “Hurry now, we have to be on our way.” Thor reached out for Y/N’s hand. 

The helicarrier landed on the country grass where it was tall and thick. Thor knocked on the door of Loki’s castle. He already saw some progress he made with it. New light fixtures lit up the outside of the castle. Some of it was under reconstruction. Loki opened the door to see his brother and frowned.

“Have you returned with gifts? To fill this castle like you claimed?” Loki said annoyed.

“I have returned with one gift,” Thor explained. “It was a long trip, but we’re here now.”

“We?” Loki questioned. His eyes widened as he saw Y/N poke her head out from behind Thor. Her smile towards him was rewarded with a tight embrace and a deep kiss. Loki held her face in his hands for what seemed like a long time. He couldn’t believe she was here.

“You found her. How did—

“We wanted to make sure she was safe. We’ve kept her for some time,” Thor smiled. Y/N touched Loki’s face.

“Thor told me everything,” Y/N said.

“Everything?” Loki said nervously.

“Everything,” Y/N placed a chaste kiss on her husband and hugged him again. “I’ve missed you.” Loki’s face softened. He buried his face in her neck and whispered words only she could hear.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Loki gently told her. He brought her into the castle as her eyes looked around wide. “This is ours. All ours, if you want it.”

Another smile lit up her entire face as she looked around her new home. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm not feeling like this is my best work. So any criticism or edits you may have are definitely welcome! I'm not sure what i don't like about this one shot, but if you didn't like it please tell me what it was. I'm so willing to go back in and rewrite it. If you wish to see my other works, I have a tumblr (https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
